


Sides

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I love her, based off that one tumblr post, by horde-princess, ig idk, these kids need therapy, this is just how it all turned out, this isn't meant as glimmer bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: “WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON? I- SHE KILLED MY MOM ADORA! Adora, she killed my mom.”“And do you think this is what she would have wanted?”"No.. but it's what I want.""GLIMMER N-"It all comes down to this.





	Sides

It all came down to this. The final battle. The final strike. Catra was cornered with nothing else to do clutched onto the grass. Glimmer towered above her ready to make the last move with nothing but vengeance and total utter hatred in her eyes.

Catra was barely able to say anything, “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Glimmer tilted her head her hand glowing more by the second, “ and neither am I.”

“GLIMMER!” The two turned to find Adora running towards them. “Don’t do it!” She practically pleaded once she came face to face with the now queen of bright moon.

When Glimmer finally looked at the blond she broke down. Her hand still pointing at Catra but tears silently streamed down her face as her eyes turned red. “WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON? I- SHE KILLED MY MOM ADORA! Adora, she killed my mom.” Glimmer’s lips started shaking as her whole body soon followed it.

“And do you think this is what she would have wanted? Shadow Weaver’s been manipulating you!” Adora stretched out her arms. “She’s using you like she has with everyone else.” Glimmer’s eyes widen as Catra’s squint decoding to stay quiet.

“EVEN IF SHE IS SHE’S _RIGHT_ ADORA!” Glimmer’s breathing starts to become uneven and her face red.

“But this isn’t-“

“I DON’T CARE WHAT MY MOM WOULD HAVE WANTED. IT. DOESN’T. MATTER. SHE’S GONE. AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF HER!” Glimmer turns her head back at Catra. “Besides if I kill her it won’t make a difference to anyone. But at least it’ll give me an ounce of closure.”

“Glimmer plea- NO” and before Catra could react Adora is right in front of her and everything’s so bright. All she could hear is screaming but she’s not sure from who. When she can see again, Adora’s on the ground, her body limp.

Both girls glare at each other and scramble to get to her “ADORA!”

There’s a giant area in her chest where her clothes are singed and steam is floating above her.

“SOMEONE GET HELP!” Glimmer frantically teleports anywhere to find a medic.

“ hey Adora… Adora hey there stay with me,” Catra whimpers cradling Adora’s head. She stumbled to rip a part of Adora’s horde jacket and cover her wound.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to die *cough* first.” Adora puts her hand into Catra’s hair. “Wow, you need a haircut.”

“Thanks,” she smiled and it spoke volumes.

“Glimmer’s getting help so hang in there. I’m not letting go.” Catra carefully rubs circles on Adora's cheek with her thumb.

“You’ll be captured if you stay with me,” Adora whispered her eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Ok. I need to do some redeeming anyways. I haven’t been my best lately.”

“That’s an understatement.” They shared a soft chuckle together. “Don’t worry we’ll be together. So it’ll be fine.”

<strike>One final unspoken promise.</strike>

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't been updating my other story :/ high school's been stressful and a lot of work. Hope this works for now even though it's the exact opposite tone of my series. Okie bye


End file.
